


Three's a Crowd

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [60]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondlock, Love Triangles, M/M, Q is a Holmes, Sherlock is Q, threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After faking his death, Sherlock takes a job from Mycroft in MI6, the perfect position to dismantle Moriarty's web. </p><p>As Sherlock, he was in love with John.</p><p>As Q, he fell in love with James.</p><p>What happens when James and John happen to be good friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another bondlock prompt! What if… Q is Sherlock’s identity post-fall? And he was dating john but he is dating james too and when james introduce him to john… *army connection I guess* 00QJohn probably? *extra hugs* *love you!* — laurifakristalina

He supposed he should have been grateful to Mycroft for giving him an undercover position in MI6. The intelligence position gave him the ultimate vantage point on Moriarty’s web, and the position of authority gave him the power to dispatch forces to bring it down (within reason, of course).

But damn it if he didn’t _loath_ working for Mycroft.

John would have laughed at his new persona, if he could have seen it. The thick glasses, the awkward mannerisms, the cardigan…actually, Sherlock had chosen the cardigan in remembrance of John. He would never be so sentimental as to admit it was a safety blanket that reminded him of John and his jumpers, but…

It wasn’t too hard to become Q: only a few hours to learn everything there was to know about computers. It was certainly a far cry from his experiments on bodies…but he made due. Dealing with the idiots in Q branch, on the other hand, was much harder. Sherlock would have reduced a great number of them to tears. But Q had to be more congenial.

How annoying. But Sherlock tried to imagine what John would say (“A bit not good”) and bit his tongue.

It was a carefully crafted persona.

Falling in love with 007 had never been part of the plan.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night when he was lying in bed with the 00 agent, he would ponder how he had gotten to that point. In several ways, James reminded Sherlock of John: they were both military men in their own way (John an Army Captain, James a Navy Commander), both men of action, both men of incredible charm.

Though James was different from John in the sense that James had no inhibitions holding him back from doing what he needed to do. Sure, he could be charming, but James could also be incredibly blunt and scathing (a trait Sherlock missed being able to have himself), and James didn’t worry himself about being “a bit not good” when it came to getting the job done.

He was similar to Sherlock in that sense. Without being a genius of course.

Of course, that left ~~Sherlock~~ Q in a bit of a quandary. All his life, he never imagined that he would ever love (however sentimental and trite the word sounded, it was true) a single person…and now there he was, in love with two.

It was certainly a predicament.

But for the moment, Sherlock Holmes was dead, and the Quartermaster was currently on a date with his lover.

“You seem uneasy.” James noted, his arm wrapped around Q’s waist.

Q shook his head, “I suppose anyone would be nervous about meeting their lover’s friends, especially knowing the friends you keep, James.” He smirked, adjusting his glasses.

James chuckled, “Believe it or not, I am allowed to have friends outside of “work.” I have quite a few friends from my Navy days.”

“And here I am, obviously not Navy.” Q ran a hand through his hair, resisting the urge to muss it up, “Whatever will I talk about?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” The 00 agent smirked, “You usually do. And John is a pretty laid back man, I’m sure you two will get along.”

As they walked into the restaurant, Q couldn’t help but think fondly of his John back at Baker Street. What was he up to? He hoped he hadn’t relapsed in his PTSD…though Q knew it would have been his fault if he had. He had a lot to do to make things right when the time came.

Unfortunately, as they approached the table and saw a familiar blond already sitting, Q realized that the time had come far too soon.

“John,” James smiled, greeting the man with a firm handshake. The 00 agent obvious hadn’t noticed the overwhelming look of shock that was spreading over John’s face, “I’d like to introduce you to my lover, Q—”

“ _Sherlock.”_

James stopped, looking at John, then back at ~~Q~~ Sherlock, “You two know each other?”

“I believe that much is obvious, James.” Sherlock cleared his throat, trying to think of what to say to John, “And I’m sure this goes without saying, John, but…not dead…”

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the best thing to say. Also, he had forgotten just how strong John’s grip was as it closed around his neck.

It was quite the scene really, John trying to strangle Sherlock in the middle of the restaurant, and James trying to pull John off of him. Caught in the middle of a fight with his two loves.

A bit not good.


	2. Chapter 2

In hindsight, attacking your old friend’s boyfriend, who was actually your boyfriend whom you thought was dead, in the middle of a crowded restaurant, was a terrible idea.

John let out a long sigh as he sat handcuffed in the back seat of a police car. James was sitting next to him, handcuffed as well (apparently James didn’t like people attacking his lover and had reacted accordingly). James was sporting a black eye from the brawl and John had a bloody nose.

James looked over at John, “So you know Q then?” He drawled, laying his head back.

“His name is Sherlock.” John bit back, “And yes…I knew him…at least I thought I did. I thought he was dead.”

A noncommittal hum came from the 00 agent, “I imagine he had to be secretive for his work.”

John looked at James, “You have no idea who he is, do you?”

James kept a stoic face, but John knew James well enough to know that he had been right.

“His name is Sherlock Holmes, and up until a year ago…we had been together.” John admitted.

James paused. Q had joined MI6 about a year ago… “…And why did you think he was dead?”

“Because I saw him dive headfirst off of St. Barts.”

 _Well…_ that was blunt. James couldn’t imagine Q doing something so…well, something like James would do.

It was then that the car door opened, revealing a certain DI.

“Honestly John, getting in a fist fight in the middle of a crowded restaurant?” Greg shook his head, “Especially with a man who looks like he break you in half.”

John snorted, and James couldn’t help but smirk, “Friends with the police, John?”

“Just this one.” John sighed, “Greg, this is James, my friend from my army days.”

The DI raised an eyebrow, “Friend? If this how you treat your friends, this explains how you and Sherlock got along so great.” He snorted, “So what the hell were you two fighting about?”

“Oh, you don’t know?” John raised an eyebrow, “Why don’t you go check on the dark haired gentlemen who’s being seen to by the medics?”

After a moment, Greg shook his head, “John…there was no dark haired man.”

Both James and John turned their heads to look in the direction of the ambulance on site. Sure enough, ~~Q~~ Sherlock was nowhere to be found.

“That bloody—”

“— _bastard.”_ James finished, frowning. The agent looked back at John, “We’re going to get out of here, John, and we’re going to get to the bottom of this.”

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, gentlemen.” Greg interrupted, “But there is the small matter of you being in police custody.”

James didn’t seem fazed, “In a short while, Inspector—”

“Detective Inspector.”

“—You’ll receive a phone call ordering my release. I suggest you listen.”

The DI sighed, hanging his head, “This sounds like something Mycroft would do…I don’t know why I bother…”

Of course, James wasn’t going to waste time trying to understand the DI. He and John had to get out of custody and find Q…or Sherlock…or whoever the hell he was, and figure out what was going on.


End file.
